


Control Freak

by brunettachoppa687, TTICSY (phantomofthefandoms)



Series: The Things I Could Show You [16]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Brainwashing, M/M, Mind Control, contortionist!Danny, fluffy emotional ending, slight noncon touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettachoppa687/pseuds/brunettachoppa687, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofthefandoms/pseuds/TTICSY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wishes he had never gone to the circus, and Vlad begins to wonder if Danny is just a magnet for mind control and brainwashing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

“Come on guys!” Sam hollered.  “The show is about to start!”  

“We’re coming!”

Danny and Tucker raced after her as they searched for three seats among the crowded stadium.  They were all attending a travelling circus that was passing through town, Circus Gothica.  It had been Sam’s idea to come, but Danny thought it was interesting enough to ask Vlad for some tickets.  Vlad, unlike most of the adults in town, found the dark circus intriguing, and saw no harm in allowing Danny to go with his friends as long as he was back in time for some training that night.  It was also a good little break to give Danny a rest while Vlad investigated the recent rise in ghost-related thefts hitting the town the past few days.  They didn’t know who exactly the ghosts were, or why they were robbing jewelry stores and banks of all places.  But Danny had been having enough problems with them to worry Vlad into looking in on it himself.

The three sat down just as the curtains of the circus tent closed and all the lights went off.  A spotlight shown on the center stage, where one by one the performers revealed themselves to the crowd.  Each act was more amazing and outlandish than the next, but Danny couldn’t shake off the sudden feeling that something was wrong.  He could have sworn he felt his ghost sense go off a few times, but he couldn’t really tell due to the dark lighting.  He glanced at his friends, both enraptured with the show.  He frowned.

“Don’t you guys, like, sense something OFF about all this?...”

Tucker shrugged, but Sam frowned, turning to look at him in concern.  After all they had been through lately, she had learned not to overlook any of Danny’s ‘bad feelings.’

“Why?  Do you SENSE something?”

Danny shook his head slightly, confused.  “I’m not sure…  but something’s… WRONG here…”

Just then, a loud crescendo of music rang throughout the tent, drawing a deafening silence as a figure rose up from a lowered platform onto the center of the stage.  A spotlight landed on him, revealing a pale, skinny man dressed in a dark gothic suit and black trench coat.  His head was bald and covered by a black top hat, the grin on his face sharp and a touch maniacal.  His unnaturally red eyes were lined in layers of black eyeliner, making his paper white skin seem even paler.  In his hand, he held some kind of cane, topped with a red, glowing orb.  Danny shivered as he stared at the orb, feeling dread settle in his stomach.

“Guys…”

The gaunt man in the center of the ring took off his hat, sweeping it over the crowd.  “MY PEOPLE~!” he announced.  “I hope you’ve been enjoying the show so far.  I… AM FREAKSHOW.”  
  
Freakshow stuck the sharp butt of his staff into the floor, bending it back playfully.  “Your master of ceremonies~” he intoned.  
A dark red swirl began to take form within the orb…

That bad feeling came back like a vengence, wrenching at his gut almost violently.  He wanted to move, get away, curl in on himself and make himself smaller…

But all he could do was look into that swirling red orb, feeling dizzy and nauseous…

Sam put a hand on his shoulder, concerned.  “Danny?...”

He shook his head, coming back to himself.  He frowned glancing at Sam and Tucker.  “That… That orb… I think its affecting me.  Like, makes me feel sick, kinda dazed…”

Sam shared a look with Tucker.  “Sounds like one of those ghost artifacts Vlad talked about awhile ago.  Remember?  He gave me and Tucker those books?”

Tucker was looking more and more uncertain now.  “If it’s affecting you so badly, maybe we should leave?...”

Danny shook his head, a determined look on his face.  “No… No, something is wrong about all of this… I think… I think we should check out the back stage.”

“But we could get caught!”

Danny glanced at them.  “Not if I’m invisible.  Come on!”

The three of them got up and snuck away from the crowd, heading towards the back of the tent.  Once they were out of view, Danny transformed.  He glanced at his friends.  “Stay here and keep a look out,” he told them.  “I’m going to check things out.”

He went invisible and slipped backstage, carefully looking over all the props, storage and machinery.  He found a locked door in the far back of the tent, leading towards one of the train cars that had been pulled up behind the tent.  Danny phased through the door, and gasped.  There, collected in piles and piles before him, were all the jewels and money stolen over the week.

“The thieves… They WORK here??”

“HaHAAAAAH!”

A strange, birdlike laugh sounded from behind him, Danny whipped around -- and suddenly found the glowing red orb not an inch from his face.  

Freakshow advanced, staff held before him.  “Ahhh, the rumored ‘ghost boy,’” the ringmaster chuckled.  “With powers beyond compare and with looks to match~!  You’ll make a fine addition to my CIRCUS GOTHICA~!”

Danny yelped, flailing backwards in shock.  “Wh-what are you--?!”

Suddenly, that dizzy feeling returned, and along with it came a red glow around his eyes, washing out his own jade.  He fell silent, swaying in place.  On the outside, he looked at peace, like a doll.  Inwardly he was screaming, screaming to move, to be heard…

But nothing happened…

Suddenly, his mouth opened of his own accord.  “Yes… Master…”

“That’s it…”

Freakshow lifted his staff and touched Danny’s chin, pulling it up to gaze into his softly glowing crimson eyes.  “Cross over to the dark side…” he murmured.  “Cross over…”

Danny’s eyes went heavy lidded, almost sleepy in his mind controlled state.  “Cross over… to the dark side…”

*~*~*

 

Tucker looked down at his watch, biting the inside of his cheek in worry.  “He’s been in there a long time…” he muttered.  “The second act is about to start.  We might get seen!”

Sam sighed, worried as well but resigned.  “We need to move back to the crowd,” she agreed.  The two of them made their way out from backstage, not really paying much attention to the performers or the return of the ringmaster.  “I’m sure Danny is fine and he wouldn’t want us to get caught.  Come on.”

Tucker glanced at his phone as they returned to their seats.  “Do you think I should call Vlad?”

Sam shook her head, sitting down.  The lights dimmed.  “Let’s wait till we find Dan--”

Her eyes went wide as she stared at the stage in shock, cutting herself off.  There, on the stage standing uncomfortably close to Freak Show, was Danny.  

Tucker went completely still beside her, jaw dropping in shock.  “Found him!” he squeaked.

Danny, introduced to the crowd as the Porcelain Spirit, walked across the stage with graceful movements.  He was dressed in nothing but a pair of loose black harem pants, the material close to sheer and hanging low on his hips.  He was decked in multiple silver bangles and necklaces, some multicolored gems glinting off his pale skin.

** **

Soft, eery music began to play, and Danny moved to the rhythm.  His hips swayed and popped, and it seemed that he was simply performing as a dancer…  until he suddenly dropped his upper body completely in half, head appearing between his legs.

Sam and Tucker watched in disturbed awe as their friend’s flexibility was exploited to its highest, contorting his body in unnatural ways.  He pulled his leg over his head, popped his arms completely around, and even did a splitting SOMERSAULT.

As the show drew to a close, and the crowd stood up to cheer and clap for the ‘Porcelain Spirit,’ Sam and Tucker snuck out of the tent unnoticed.  

“His eyes… they were--!”

“Red, I know…”  Sam replied, pulling out her phone.  “Just like the orb.  Vlad is NOT going to be happy about this…”

~*~*~

Bzzzzz bzzzz.

Vlad’s phone vibrated against the tabletop.  The billionaire glanced up from his late-night bowl of cereal, set down his spoon, and picked up the device, recognizing Samantha’s number on his caller ID.  Weren’t they supposed to be at the circus?  Why would they be calling him?

Click.  “Hello?”

“Mr. Masters?  You need to get over here, right away!”  Same glanced towards the circus tent, biting her lip.  “It’s Danny!”

“What about Danny?” Vlad asked, brows furrowed.  His eyes widened.  “Did he get picked for the knife thrower or something?!  Hot DANISHES, I never trusted that act!!”

“Worse,” Sam sighed.  

Tucker took the phone then, nearly bouncing in agitation.  “The ringmaster, Freakshow, has him under MIND CONTROL!! He had him PERFORMING in the show, in GHOST FORM, as a CONTORTIONIST!!!”

Sam wrenched back the phone, glaring at Tucker for interrupting her.  “We don’t know how it happened, one minute he was looking back stage and the next… well…”

Vlad rubbed his forehead.  “Augh, why is that boy such a magnet for hypnotism?!” he muttered to himself.  “I’ll be right there.”

He hung up, transformed, turned intangible, and flew up through his ceiling.  


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freakshow is a creep, unwanted touching ahead

About three REAL swears, a flyer, a map, and twenty minutes later, Vlad arrived outside the big top of the Circus Gothica.  A titanic cloth skeleton swayed in the wind, like its fingers were reaching out for anyone who entered; the older ghost scowled up at the display, faded from the visible spectrum, and entered the huge black tent.  //I swear, Daniel, with you around I’m going to have to mass-produce some kind of mental cure-all...// he thought to himself.

The circus was in its last act.  Apparently, the contortionist had been one of the last performances before the finale; Danny was nowhere to be seen, nor his captor.  Depending on the intentions behind the ringmaster’s brainwashing, Vlad would decide whether he -- or she -- would walk away from this encounter.

The older ghost spotted Sam and Tucker in the crowd and sat down next to them, still invisible.  “Boo.”

“GAH!!” they both screamed, jumping in their seats.  Luckily, their screams were masked by the act, who was throwing flaming swords at his partner.  

They turned to look at the empty spot beside them, Tucker still freaked out and Sam scowling.  “About time…” she muttered.  

The girl stood and led Tucker back down towards the back of the tent, assuming Vlad was following them;  she peeked in, noticing no one around, and then gestured towards the train cars.  “They left the ring awhile ago, and went backstage.  If they’re anywhere, they should be in one of the train cars…”

Sam glanced back to where she assumed Vlad was.  “Mr. Masters… I just want to warn you, Danny didn’t… LOOK like himself…” she told him.  “I think he is acting and appearing however FREAKSHOW wants him to… Just, you know, a heads up.”

“I’m well aware of how hypnosis works, Miss Manson.  Thank you for the call,” came the sharp reply.

A moment later, one of the train car doors slammed shut.

Sam scowled.  “Wow, rude much?!”

Tucker patted her shoulder.  “C’mon, cut him a break.  You know he’s just concerned,” the boy smiled reassuringly.  “Besides, it’s Vlad and Danny!  The unstoppable duo!  They’ll be fine.”

The goth sighed.  “Yeah, I know…” she muttered.

~*~

 

Vlad phased through wall after wall of train cars, casting his senses in every direction.  What he wouldn’t give for a badger-tracker right now.  //I probably should invest in one, actually,// he thought to himself grouchily.  Daniel hadn’t been hypnotized THAT much, but whenever he was it always worried him so much.  If his badger ever fell into less-than-innocent hands--!

Suddenly, a faint cackle echoed from the end of the train.  Vlad’s head whipped towards it.

His scarlet eyes narrowed, glowing angrily, and he flew off to find the source.

~*~

 

“Ha HAH~!” Freakshow crowed. The gaunt ringmaster sat, reclined, in a throne of gold, gems, and currency.  He scooped up a handful, letting it spill through his fingers.  “It’s all mine!!  Millions of dollars in the palm of my hand, without ME having to lift a finger~!”

His red eyes turned onto Danny, who stood at the head of his little band of ghostly minions -- still dressed in his contortionist outfit.  “And with YOU joining my little parade…” he purred.  “Millions will become BILLIONS.”

Freakshow beckoned to him.  “Come here, my little moneymaker!  Maybe there’s something ELSE I can have you do~”

Danny slowly walked over to the pale ringmaster, glowing red eyes lidded and face expressionless.  His hips swayed as he walked, a compulsion to do so under the brainwashing.  Jewels clinked against each other as he moved.  He came to a stop before the man, looking down at him blankly.

“Yes, Master?”

//NO!!// Danny screamed in his mind, desperately trying to throw off the spell placed on him.  He didn’t want this, ANY of this!  He wanted to punch the man in the face or fly away and just keep flying.  Ever since Freakshow had gotten him under his control, he had been touching him in ways that made his skin crawl.

He wanted to be home with Vlad…

//I don’t want this!  Don’t obey! DON’T OBEY!!//

Freakshow smirked up at him, then patted his lap with a raised brow, the order clear.  Danny’s body moved on its own, climbing up to sit sideways in the mans lap, looking like a concubine to a king.  Danny laid his head on the ringmaster’s shoulder, allowing the man to comb his fingers through his snow white hair and touch him as he pleased.  On the outside, Danny looked like a doll, only there for this madman’s will and pleasure.

Inside… he had never screamed so loud or cried so hard in his life…!

Knock knock knock.

Freakshow, his minions, and by default Danny too, turned their heads to look at the door.  “Oh, what is it now?!”  the ringmaster barked.  

He pointed his staff at the hooded one, Lydia.  “Go open the door!” he muttered as the ghost obeyed, slouching down in his throne of gold.  “So I can give whoever it is a piece of my mind…”

Lydia floated over to the door, opened it --

And Vlad Masters walked in.

For the briefest of moments, Danny’s red eyes turned green.  He looked at Vlad in shock and longing, sitting up from his seat towards him.

“Vlad?...”

In the blink of an eye, Freakshow had his staff back in Danny’s face, forcing him to lean back in his draped position in the man’s lap.  

** **

He barely heard the pale man quietly scolding him as he yelled in his mind.

//Get out Vlad!// Danny shrieked silently.  //Get out, before he gets you too!//

“Vlad Masters?” Freakshow exclaimed.  His red eyes went wide at the sight of the richest man on this side of the planet.  “Goodness gracious, ah… welcome!  I didn’t know you were interested in these -- ah…”

He rested the orb against Danny’s brow, tapping it gently.  “-- sorts of things! The dark and gothic.”

When Vlad had seen Danny resting in the twisted ringmaster’s lap, a rage came over him so powerful it was all he could do to control his eyes’ crimson flare.  In a corner of his mind, the older halfa took note of the gold and gems around him, and the ghosts quickly turning invisible at the sight of a human guest.  That explained the sudden rush of invisible burglaries in the area… but NOT THE CURRENT SITUATION.

“You’ll find me a man of many... ‘interests’.”

Vlad folded his arms, tension in every line of his body as he made eye contact with Freakshow.  “Namely, that young man your filthy hands are TOUCHING,” he snarled.

Freakshow looked taken aback at the bigger man’s suddenly change in attitude.  “I -- Excuse me?!”

“I’ll give you one chance to release him of your free will,” Vlad growled, notes of his ghostly wrath seeping through.  “If you do, maybe I won’t break both your spindly legs.”

//You tell him Vlad!// Danny inwardly crowed.  He managed to get enough control to shift in place, hand forming into a fist, an outward sign that he WAS and HAD BEEN fighting the spell.  Freakshow took notice, and his grip grew tight, an angered growl slipping from his throat.

“Oh, you want the little freak, do you~?”

He cupped Danny’s chin, tilting it towards him and forcing Danny to gaze up at him with glazed red eyes.  “I can understand.  I mean, he is SUCH a pretty little thing, isn’t he~?”

His teasing grin fell into a scowl.  “But I’m afraid he’s mine now, fair and square.”  

Freakshow glared up at Vlad.  “And if you were smart, you’d beat it before I turned him on YOU.”

“Oh?”

Vlad’s eyes narrowed… and released his control over his voice, letting the spectral resonance blast through -- the tiny tin walls of the car only rebounding the noise.  

“DANIEL.”

He held out his hand.  It wasn’t a question.  It was an order.

_**“COME.”** _

There wasn’t even a hint of hesitation.

In one fluid motion, Danny stood up from the outraged ringmaster’s lap, and walked towards Vlad.  His eyes were flashing from green to red and back, the brainwashing trying to overpower Vlad’s order…  but it couldn’t.

Because Danny would ALWAYS obey Vlad.  He trusted the man with his life and loved the man with all his heart.

And Danny always did think more with his heart then his head.

He stopped in front of Vlad and took the larger man’s hand, eyes flashing back to bright jade green and STAYING there.  Danny smiled up the older halfa, a soft relieved sigh leaving his lips...

His smile fell when he heard the outraged SCREAM behind him.  He whipped around, pressing his back to Vlads front when he saw Freakshow stand, his staff aimed right at him…

With Danny safe in his arms, Vlad transformed.

Taken by surprise, Freakshow balked.  “WHAT?!” he shrieked.

A blazing fuchsia blast zapped the staff out of the ringmaster’s hand, leaving his hand smoking as the orb flew out of his reach -- and shattering beyond repair against the back wall.  Freakshow squeaked in terror, eyes wide as the crimson shards slowly lost their glow… and so did the eyes of his other “minions.”  Red faded to greens and paler reds and blacks.  The rubber woman, dwarf, and giant turned on Freakshow, feral snarls ripping through the air.

Freakshow chuckled awkwardly.  “Okay, ah, when I called you my ‘minions,’ it was really a term of endearment!” he smiled pleadingly at them.  “Like, ‘I LOVE my --!’”

**POW!!**

Turning his back on the corrupt ringmaster, Vlad swept his cape with a final, dramatic flourish and immediately leaned down -- holding Danny’s face between his hands.  “I can’t let you out of my sight, can I?!” he growled, trying not to let his relief show through.

Danny flushed slightly under Vlad’s angry concern, but frowned and huffed none the less.  “It’s not like I go out LOOKING for trouble...”

He blinked, turning a sheepish smile Vlad’s way.  “Well, most of the time anyway…”

The older halfa scowled, pulled the young man close to his chest, turned them both intangible, and soared through the roof.  Moments later, they were cruising through the soft, starry night…


	3. Chapter Three

Danny sighed, head tilting down to look over Amity Park aglow at night, avoiding Vlad’s line of sight.  He knew he must have disappointed Vlad a bit tonight.  Hell, he had disappointed HIMSELF!  This was the second time he had allowed himself to be brainwashed…

Gods, it would be a MIRACLE if Vlad ever let him out of his sight again!

“S-sorry…  I should have known better…” Danny murmured.  “I’m sorry you had to come to my rescue again…”

He laughed halfheartedly.  “Looks like that’s become a bad habit of mine…”

Vlad didn’t answer for a long time.

Minutes ticked by as the two half-ghosts flew silently through the starry night; eventually, Vlad’s manor came into view.  The elder turned them intangible and settled them down onto the second floor.  Transforming back, Vlad took Danny firmly by the hips--!

And placed him gently on the bed, leaning forward to keenly press his lips into Danny’s.

Danny transformed back in shock from the sudden kiss, eyes wide at the familiar, but always fiery sensation of Vlad’s mouth.  His eyes slipped closed and he reached up to wrap his trembling arms around the older man’s neck.  His whole body shivered under the intense and firm,  yet gentle kisses and touches Vlad laid on him.  He finally had to pull back, panting for air.  His cheeks were dusted pink and his eyes were lidded.  He smiled shyly up at his teacher.

“Wow… What was that for…?” he panted lightly.

Vlad took Danny firmly by the shoulders, pulling the younger man into another, almost angry kiss, then pulled back, running his hands through Danny’s long, dark hair.  “That was DANGEROUS, badger!” he told him, eyes imploring as they searched Danny’s.  “It’s one thing if you’re hypnotized by someone who only wants to use you to fight, which is bad enough on its own!  But… Danny, I…”

He tipped the younger halfa’s chin up, gazing into those beautiful blue eyes with fear and worry.  “I’m scared that one day, I might lose you… or worse…” he whispered.

Danny looked at Vlad with wide, stunned eyes, before his expression softened to one of adoration.  He reached up and cupped Vlad’s face in return, meeting his worried eyes.  He leaned forward and kissed Vlad chastely, sweetly.  He pulled back with a soft smile, full of love.

“I will do everything in my power to always be by your side, to be yours… Just as I know you will do the same to keep me with you, safe and protected.  I am yours, and you are mine and that will NEVER change.”

The ghost boy wrapped his arms around Vlad’s shoulders and held the man close, hugging him tight.  “No one will take me from you.  Spectra couldn’t, Pariah Dark couldn't, Freakshow couldn’t… Heck, even YOU couldn’t send me away even if you TRIED!”

Danny pulled back to glance up at Vlad, glowing green eyes shining under black lashes in his human face.  

“You promised, remember?” he murmured.  “We’ll always have each other…”

Vlad stared down into those ghostly eyes -- then returned it, eyes shimmering red.  “You’re right…” he said, giving Danny a quick smooch.  Ectoplasmic sparks snapped at the contact.   “But you know me, I worry...”

His hand went to the back of Danny’s head, pressing their foreheads together and smiling softly.  Basking in the presence of his other half.  They were alike in so many ways, but also so different.  Love, and a life ahead of them that neither of them needed to be separated from one another… not even by time…

Suddenly, Vlad’s eyes flew open, staring at Danny.

“D- Ahem!” the older ghost cleared his throat when it broke slightly.  “Daniel, did I ever tell you that… ah…”

Vlad rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  “That ‘we’ll always have each other’ has a slightly… more permanent meaning than you think…?” he asked, glancing sidelong at the young man.

Danny blinked, mildly confused.  “Well… we’re half ghosts, right?  I mean… I would assume that means we will get to stay together even after we… well…”

Vlad glanced down.  “But that’s just the thing,” he murmured.  “We… DON’T.”

Danny frowned a bit, raising a brow.  “What are you talking about?”

Vlad’s brows furrowed.  “At least, not to my knowledge as of yet,” he murmured, half talking to himself.  He looked at Danny nervously.  “You see, I ran some tests when I finally had the means to, and… well, my age process began to slow down drastically after the portal accident.  About ten years after the fact, it… well, it completely stopped.  Or, at least slowed to the point where my machines couldn’t simulate any future corrosion of any kind…”

He rolled a lock of Danny’s dark hair between his fingers.  “I can only assume you’re… the same…?” he said, half asking, half pleading.

Danny blinked, face expressionless for the longest time.  Finally he spoke.

“You… You stopped ageing… ten years ago?”

He ran a hand through his hair, eyes going a little wild as thousands of thoughts ran through his mind.  “Of course… OF COURSE we would stop aging!” he gasped.  “We… We’re HALF GHOSTS!  We’re half DEAD!  We…”

He blinked, turning to look at Vlad with dawning horror.  “We’re not really human any more… or at least, only half… So our bodies… They’re not the same!”

Danny jumped up from the bed and began pacing.  “You said you stopped aging ten years after the accident right?  But it also took a couple of those years for you to fully transition!  Mine happened in a few SECONDS!  So I--!”

He froze, eyes wide.  “I’ll stop ageing sooner… Maybe in just a few years… Oh my god…”

He turned his wide eyes on Vlad, going into shock.  “Oh my god!!”

The older halfa touched his shoulders, bringing him to a stop.  “Daniel, are you… I mean, are you alright?” Vlad asked.  He rubbed the young man’s broadening shoulders, feeling a sudden chill wafting off of Danny.  “I… It was easier for me to come to terms with it because I had no family or friends to speak of, but…”

Danny whimpered, head falling to lay against Vlads chest.  “I’m gonna watch everyone I know, everyone I love, grow older… Oh god, leave me behind!… I--!…”

He shook his head, tears gathering in his eyes.  “I’m… I’m not alright, not really.  This… Is a lot to process.”

He looked back up at Vlad, gaze a little desperate.  “I’ll always have you though, right?  As long as I at LEAST have YOU!!”

Danny clammed up, frowning.  He reached forward and wrapped his arms around Vlad’s middle, forcing himself to breathe slowly.  His shoulders were shaking with unshed tears, a sob stuck in his throat.  “It’s going to be hard… and I don’t think I’ve completely accepted all of this yet.  I’ll likely be in denial for awhile, for as long as I can be…”

“But it will be easier… with you… ” he murmured, voice full of tears.  “We won’t be alone…”

“You’ll NEVER be alone, baby badger…” Vlad murmured, wrapping his arms around him so tight it was as if he was trying to keep his precious lover together.  His heart went out to Danny; he could barely imagine what was going through his head right now.  “Just… try not to think about it right now…  Love and enjoy your family while they’re here… Whenever you tell them is up to you.  And maybe it’s not the case, I mean, maybe with you… there’s… a difference…”

** **

But with each word on the end of his supposedly hopeful statement, Vlad’s heart gained a thousand pounds, plummeting down into the pits of hell.  He was being so selfish… but just as Danny’s heart belonged to him, it was the same the other way.  If it WASN’T the same, if Danny COULD age, then… oh god…

Sorrow cinched tight around his chest like the crushing tentacles of some great beast, just at the concept.  Oh god, he couldn’t BREATHE…!

Danny vehemently shook his head, watery blue eyes looking up to meet Vlads.  “No!  No, that would be so much worse!  I couldn’t bear to leave you behind like that!”

He hugged Vlad firmly, practically scolding the man for his thoughts.  “I’m not leaving you, not now, not ever.  If I ever DO die, I expect you to come find me in the Ghost Zone and drag me back!  Just as I would for your sorry hide!  Nothing will separate us!  Not even death!”

He blushed brightly as he realized just what he had been saying, the kind of vows he was making.  

“Okay, that’s super corny, but it’s true!!”

He ducked his head shyly, but refused to let go of Vlad, holding onto him all the tighter.  “Right?  Nothing… Nothing will separate us…”

Vlad breathed shallowly, holding onto Danny like he was the only thing connecting him to consciousness.  Seconds merged into minutes as they clung to each other -- gripping one another so tight, they would have bruises shaped just like the other.  The pain kept him rooted, though… and the pressure from Danny crushed him in a good way… a warm way, one he never wanted to release.  Eventually, Vlad’s trembling eased, and he could breathe freely again.  He loosened his hold on Danny… running his hands through his long, soft, black hair…

“You might say I always rescue you…”

Vlad buried his face in Danny’s shoulder… just holding him tight.  “But it’s really the other way around...!” he chuckled halfheartedly.

Danny leaned back to wipe away a stray tear with the heel of his hand, giggling.  “How about we both agree to rescue each other, okay?”

He glanced up, smiling sweetly and full of love, even with the unshed tears clinging to his lashes.

“I’ll always be there for you, and you will always be there for me.  As it should be.”

He stood up on his toes and gave Vlad a peck on the lips before leading him over to the bed.  They removed their shoes and Vlad took off his jacket, before the both crawled under the sheets.  Danny had Vlad lay down on his back so he could curl up on his chest, head tucked under his chin.  His eyes were still wet with tears, and he had a hard time making his brain stop thinking…

But it was going to be okay.  As long as they had each other, everything would be okay.

“I love you… okay?” Danny whispered.   He hung his head, dark hair falling over his eyes. “Just… I need to know you understand, that you believe me… That you will NEVER doubt that…

“...I love you.”

“I’ll never doubt…” Vlad murmured, tucking a lock of Danny’s hair behind his ear.  “And I never have…”

He kissed his lover’s forehead and wrapped him in his arms.  The future may be rough… but as long as they had each other, his world was complete.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And tada, big secret revealed! Although, not really, since most of the phandom kinda had this theory anyway, haha!


End file.
